A Sarah And Elliot Story
by LionsOnASee-Saw
Summary: Sarah Baker is a tomboy. Elliot Murtagh is a Jock/Geek. Their fathers hate each other but what will happen when the two fall in love? Rated T for language. Elliot/Sarah Lorraine/Calvin Anne/Charlie. Romance R
1. Character and Couples Index

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sarah27Lautner **_**(pen name not real one)**_** here! This is a Cheaper By The Dozen 2 Fic and it's going to be a Sarah/Elliot romance other couples mat pop up mainly S/E though. It's kinda odd me writing a story about this cause my name is Sarah and I have a huge crush on Taylor Lautner **_**(seriously check the name) **_**Anyway this first chapter is just sort of like what ages people will be couples that will maybe star in this fic ect ect. Cause trust me you will need it cause I think this story might get a bit confusing from time to time! If this happens fell free to pm me or whatever cause I would hate for you to get confused cause this happens to me in some stories and I'm like what! what's going on! anyway I'm rambling so onto the story or list or whatever. Bye xx**

The Baker Family

**Tom Baker - **48 years old

**Kate Baker - **45 years old

**Nora Baker - **25 years old

**Charlie Baker - **20 years old

**Lorraine Baker - **19 years old

**Henry Baker - **14 years old

**Sarah Baker - **13 years old

**Jake Baker - **13 years old

**Mike Baker - **12 years old

**Jessica Baker - **10 years old

**Kim Baker - **10 years old

**Mark Baker - **9 years old

**Kyle Baker - **5 years old

**Nigel Baker - **5 years old

The Murtagh Family

**Jimmy Murtagh - **47 years old

**Serena Murtagh - **29 years old

**Anne Murtagh - **21 years old

**Calvin Murtagh - **20 years old

**Becky Murtagh - **18 years old

**Daniel Murtagh - **16 years old

**Elliot Murtagh - **14 years old

**Robin Murtagh - **10 years old

**Lisa Murtagh - **10 years old

**Kenneth Murtagh - **9 years old

Couples 

Elliot Murtagh and Sarah Baker

Charlie Baker and Anne Murtagh

Calvin Murtagh and Lorraine Baker

Bud McNulty and Nora Baker McNulty

**A/N: That should be everything need anymore details or whatever don't be afraid to ask lol the proper chapter will be up soon might take an hour or 2 cause I need a story line so if anyone has any ideas pm me or say them in your review **

**Sarah Out xoxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Sarah27Lautner here just to say sorry I didn't have the chapter up yesterday it was kinda late and my mum was shouting anyway hope you enjoy this chapter might be long or short don't know Microsoft Word tricks you to think it's long but really it's dead short see ya xx**

**Chapter 1 **

Sarah's POV

"KIDS!" Dad yelled "FAMILY MEETING NOW!"

I groaned a family meeting usually meant that either something really big was going to happen or there was bad news. I walked down stair with Jake, sure that the expression of wariness was the same on mine. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, I started giggling but dad gave me a funny look…so I shut up.

"We have some news" he said "We decided to go on a family holiday for the vacation"

"But Dude, I wanted to hang out the skate park this summer!" Jake exclaimed

"And I wanted to go to job interviews for Allure this summer!" Lorraine shouted.

Soon the living room was practically shaking with noise from all the outbursts of why we weren't going came out.

"QUIET!" mom shouted _**(A/N: No I' not American it's just mom sounds better than mum continue) **_"You don't even know where we are going yet"

I raised my eyebrows at Jake, like that would make us change our minds!

"Where?" Charlie asked, he had been unusually quiet through this.

"Lake Winnetka!" dad exclaimed.

The room was once again filled with "no's!" and "More chance of hell freezing over's"

"Tough we are going, pack" mom said "NOW!"

I went up to my room grabbing random clothes, some good dressy ones, some chill clothes, underwear & stuff like that.

"5 minutes and we gotta go!" dad shouted.

At the same time Jake shouted "Sarah remember your skateboard dude!"

"Like I could forget!" I shouted back at him.

I wasn't looking forward to going but the lake was cool there was water-skiing and allsorts to do maybe Jake and I could even find a good spot to skate.

The best thing was the fact that all that fresh air could inspire new pranks I hadn't been living up to my name recently. I laughed to myself; the Bakers won't know what hit them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jake's POV

This place hasn't changed a bit. It's still looks old and broken-down. In fact it has changed it looks worse. I could see Lorraine going into full-panic mode. I was glad Nora wasn't here just now, trying to clam Lorraine down would have sent her into and early labour!

"No way" Lorraine screamed "I'm not going in that place it's a mess!"

"Yeah!" Mike said "Why couldn't we rent that place" he said jerking his thumb toward the other side of the lake.

"OMG!" came 11 awed voices.

It was a mansion. A huge 5 storied mansion!

"Whoever lives there must be mega-rich, huh butch?" I asked Sarah.

"Yeah, totally like "I own 5 companies" rich." She answered

Dad looked a bit put-down for a minute then he said

"Boys north bunk girl's south pick a room twins share!"

We all ran riot trying to get in the house in a family of 12 you have to be fast to get a good room.

As I stared out my window I thought maybe, just maybe, that this holiday might be quite fun.

**A/N: Hey! Hoped you liked! The second chapter is in progress and that will be where the Bakers meet Murtagh. Not sure whether to make Elliot and Sarah hit it off straight away or make them kinda hate each other to start off with. Review with your thoughts! Got to go second chapter might be out today maybe not! **

**Sarah27Lautner**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Sarah27Lautner here sorry for the wait, yeah I know it's only been 2 days but for me that is long! Anyway just to ask why no reviews? Seriously I got adds lots I had like 108 e-mails but not a single review=( it makes me sad. I want at least 5 reviews or I wont post the next chapter. Just to say I have a twilight story called Forbidden Love just to say I had really bad writers-block so I asked a friend to write the chapter for me but she hasn't got back to me and I am thinking about taking it down. Check it out if you want and if you do and have any ideas at all please tell me. Your help will be rewarded…with a new chapter lol! Anyway this chapter is like Sarah and Elliot's first meeting.**

**Read on dear readers.**

**Sarah's POV.**

Great. We have been here for like an hour and already dad has us signed up to go to the clambake at the posh new club. All I'm saying is this ain't gonna be pretty. "SARAH!" Lorraine shouted

"What is it Princess?" I shouted back at her

"Come here, Butch" she said, I could hear her trying not to laugh.

"So what are you wearing?" she asked me with a curious yet innocent expression on her face. I didn't like it.

"Oh no!" I said working out her meaning "You wont get me in one of those doll suits!"

"But Sarah there might be a cute boy there, and anyway I'm bored of you dressing like a boy, time to grow up move on…wear make-up" I ran bolting out of her room like a bullet from a gun.

"NO WAY LORRAINE!" I screamed through my door.

"FINE BUT I'LL GETTO YOU SOME DAY SARAH BAKER! MARK MY WORDS"

And for the first time in my life, I believed her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The 15 of us walked into the club house and I'm sure everyone (not including Lorraine) felt underdressed.

The weird guy, what's his name, Mark sumthin' sumthin' came up and said to us and said "Glad you could make it, kids foods downstairs, mom & dad bar's just over here!" Jake, Mike and I went outside to practise on our boards, Kim, Jess & Mark went to get some food, Charlie, Nora, Henry & Bud went to explore and Kyle & Nigel went to wreck havoc somewhere. We were skating round tables outside when Jake bumped into another skater. He was tanned with dark, chocolate coloured eyes and black hair which was gelled in random spikes. He smiled showing brilliant white teeth. He was beautiful. Wait did I just think that?! I wish I had let Lorraine do me up tonight, I felt plain next to his beauty as if he were a god and I a mere mortal. I Sarah Baker have my first crush

**Elliot POV**

I was outside, getting away from my dad and his annoying rules, when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see two boys and a girl on skateboards. The boys I took no interest in because the girl she was perfect. She had copper, brown hair that she put into bunches. She had sparkling green eyes with a look of mischievousness about her. She was pale with cherry red lips. She was beautiful. I Elliot Murtagh have my first crush. I smiled at her and her brothers. I took them as this for they all had the same eyes. Suddenly I recognized the oldest boy. "Jake Baker!" I exclaimed. He looked at me. "Elliot Murtagh!"

He looked at his siblings "Dudes it's Elliot Murtagh!" The girl smiled shyly at me and the other boy outright grinned. "Mike Baker" the other boy said, shaking my hand. Jake looked at his sister "Dude you ain't even gonna say hello?" He rolled his eyes "What's with you, your never shy, I should know you are my twin." The girl stuck her tongue out at him "Sarah Baker" she said to me. Sarah it fits, Sarah being the Hebrew meaning Princess "You here on holiday?" Jake asked. "Yeah my dad owns most of the lake and we live at The Boulders in the summer. "The Boulders?" Mike asked. I sighed, I might as well tell them they will know soon enough anyway. "Yeah the big mansion on the west side of the lake." I knew that any chance with Sarah was blown the moment I said that because she probably though I was a spoiled brat. "So, Jake can you bang any tricks?" Jake grinned "Of course! Wanna see?" I nodded ignoring Sarah. "Coming Mike?" I asked. We skated off and I felt something in the pit of my stomach. What it was, however, I had no idea.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyyyy! Sarah27Lautner here just to say ****that this might be a short chapter running low on ideas it's kinda late and I have been up all night most of the week might not be as good quality but I'll try! Oh yeah and btw sorry for any mistakes about dates or people or whatever I have over 25 characters it's hard people!**

**On to the story…xx**

**Sarah POV**

Omg! I can't believe it did Jake and Mike just dingy me? And for Elliot Murtagh? I'm their sister for crying out loud! I am going to find Lorraine.

**Jake POV**

"Hey dudes!" I shouted to Elliot & Mike "Where's Sarah?"

Elliot gave me a funny look "Dude she's a girl she'll be doing her make-up or something."

Now I was the one giving him a funny look "Mike explain to Elliot here about Sarah I'm gonna find her."

I left before they could say anything skating to the "main reception" in the club I found Sarah talking to Lorraine.

"Are all boys jerks or is the world going mad?" she asked Lorraine

Lorraine pretended to consider the question "Are boys are definitely jerks just different kinds, what brought this on anyway?"

"Jake & Mike" Sarah mumbled quietly

Lorraine laughed, "I knew you would see sense one day, what did they do to you?"

Sarah looked around as if to make sure no one was listening before beginning

"Well" she said "we were skating when Jake ran into this boy, Elliot Murtagh, and they got to talking when Elliot asked Jake and Mike to skate with him, none of them thought of asking me to go and Jake always asks me it was like I never existed!"

Lorraine studied her for a while looking as though she was concerned but pleased at the same time. "And what dose this Elliot look like" she asked Sarah

Sarah blushed so much she looked like a tomato and giggled softly "He is gorgeous" she sighed "He has tanned skin and deep dark eyes…" her voice trailed off.

I backed away quietly to find Mike & Elliot making sure that she didn't see or hear me.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Did you find her?" Mike asked me when I approached them.

"Yeah she was getting the full girl-on-girl by Lorraine, she must have been cornered" I lied. Mike looked apologetic and shook his head. "I've filled Elliot in on the family, just so you know, it saves us doing it later on." I nodded absently and looked at Elliot "So wanna skate or join the family from hell?" I asked him teasingly "If you think your familys bad you should meet mine they are crazy!" he joked. "Come on we might be able to convince Sarah to skate with us tomorrow!" Mike said. "Yeah!" Elliot said way to quick. I looked at him and he was blushing like mad. Did he like Sarah? He better not touch her, yeah I like him but she's my lil' sis I gotta protect her from guys not hand her over! This day could not get any worse. Or so I thought…

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry had to I didn't mean it! Soo what do ya think plz R&R for me please ****cause I not got any reviews so sad =( lol ko I'll see you guys later Sadie xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyy! I just want to thank ilovecsinewyork for the first review I got for this story!!!! This updates a special thanks for you! Toodles and noodles amigos! **

**Sarah POV**

After Lorraine and I had our "talk", we went to fid mom and dad to ask if we could go home because this clam-bake was getting boring…and Lorraine was going to show me how to put on make-up. We had just seen them through the crowded reception when a voice called out from behind us "Sarah!" I looked round. It was Mike, Jake and Elliot. I waved them over, "Hey guys!" I said. Lorraine grabbed my hand to get my attention and when I looked up she had a _"is this the one?" _sorta look on her face. I nodded discreetly trying to make sure none of the boys noticed. "Sarah why'd you just nod?" Jake asked. Crap! I thought he wouldn't notice, darn twin psychology, so I decided to play dumb "What?" I asked innocently earning strange looks from everybody "never mind" I added quickly "come on Lorraine, let's go!" I took Lorraine's hand and ran toward mom and dad. "CanLorraineandIgohome?" I blurted out so quick I was sure they hadn't understood. Mom looked up from her glass "Sure sweetie", she said "Just no pranks ok?" I nodded, relieved at my good luck dragging Lorraine out to her car. I kept repeating the same sentence in my head "Please god don't let Jake come." I had thought my good luck was gonna last but unfortunately, Mike came running up shouting "Jake, Elliot I found her!". Lorraine swore under her breath and quickly turned the key "DRIVE FOR GOD SAKE LORRAINE!" I shouted. She had literally just stepped on the acceleration when Mike stepped out in front of the car. I rolled down my window to speak to the annoying pest, or threaten him either way I was still talking. "What is it?" I hissed at him. He gave me an innocent look and said "I want to know where my two lovely big sisters are headed this fine evening". "Nice try Squirt get outta our way our your not gonna have a head to wonder with!". He looked at me mock shock on his face "Why Sarah what is the meaning of such atrocities?". I grinned suddenly an evil plan forming in my head "Lorraine" I whispered "Drive, now". She nodded she could read me like a book. She inched the car forward, making Mike jump. She crept the car closer to him never stopping until the gap was almost closed. Mike ran off the road now just an ordinary weepy 12 year old boy "Adios Mikey boy!" I shouted to him laughing as Lorraine sped down the road toward home. "I can't believe he fell for that", Lorraine exclaimed "We would never run him over he is our brother even if he acts like an annoying perv sometimes!". I laughed at her not believing I would have to explain this to her "He's 12 Lorraine he's a boy and he's hormonal, he would have been terrified!" She laughed too, "Well at least we got rid of them, for now at least,". I looked away darkly "Yeah" I thought "For now"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Jake POV**

"What was that!" I shouted to Mike "You let them get away!". He looked down in shame "I'm sorry they were going to run me down!" I laughed at him, stupid 12 year old "They wouldn't run you down!" I exclaimed "They are your family there is no way the would run you down!" He looked confused for a minute then shook his head at his stupidity "Oops" he mouthed. That set Elliot off he couldn't stop laughing, it took him 5 minutes to shut up. "Come on" I said "We will get Charlie to run us home". I hope Lorraine has kidnapped her or something because the thought of Sarah going away home alone with her on purpose scares me. Really. Anyway, Charlie won't run us home so we will have to skate the 10 miles. Yeah I love my family. I can't believe that he wouldn't run us home because of some girl. Wait I can't say that because it was Elliot's big sis Anne. Ok she's hot but Charlie is being a bit gay. Ah well I suppose he really like's her or he is blackmailing her to date him…it wouldn't be the first time. When we got home all the lights were out so the girls must have gone to bed. "How are you gonna get home, dude?" I asked Elliot. He shrugged "I'll swim." He pulled off his shirt and waved up at the house. We seen the blinds moving up stair and I would bet anything that Lorraine was on watchdog duty. But to my surprise it was Sarah! I know because the person had copper hair and Lorraine's a blond. "Was that Sarah at the window?" I asked Mike. He shrugged "I dunno ask her when we get in". Little did I know we had forgot to tell mom or dad where we were going and Mike had left his bag of fireworks at the clam-bake! We are sooo dead!.

**Jessica POV**

Kim and I went down stair to the buffet with Mark. He left us though when he seen someone he knew, A "Kenny the Maniac" or something. Wait isn't that Kenneth Murtagh's nickname? It doesn't matter. "I would like some clam's please" I said to the chef. "I'm sorry" he said "We don't have any clams but we have clam fritters" I looked at this "fritter". "I will have two please sir" I said to the chef. While he got them on a plate for me I looked about. The buffet was set out on what seemed to be the club garden with tables, chairs and stalls all set out on the lawn. I looked up to get my food when I noticed that Mike's backpack was sitting on the table "Odd" Kim said, she had noticed it too.

"Just leave it" I said "He'll get it later."

**Mark POV**

"Kenneth Murtagh?" I asked. The boy looked up. "Kenny the Maniac?"

"Mark Baker!" Kenny said "It's been too long my partner in crime!" I laughed

He looked around "So what tricks have we got today?" he asked me innocently

"Well…" I said "My brother forgot his fireworks they are sitting over there, wanna go?"

Kenneth nodded "Let's go!" he said.

I ran over and grabbed the backpack throwing it to Kenny who was waiting in the bushes to set them off. Suddenly one just shot through the bushes zig zagging through the crowd. Then before I knew it what looked like the full bag of fireworks exploded!

"KENNY!" I shouted, running over "Are you ok?". Kenny sat up looking a bit dazed "Yeah," He said "Fine" He stood up and rubbed his head "So how'd it look?"

I laughed "Amazing, although we are gonna be in BIG trouble for this!"

Two voices sounded through the crowd at the same time

"**MARK BAKER!" **

"**KENNETH MURTAGH!" **

I am in deep deep trouble this time. Why'd I suggest this!

**A/N: Mwahaha cliffy! Yeah you'll all think this is gonna be just like the book it's another of they crap stories! Your wrong!**_**(said in a majorly hyper bouncing up and down in my seat evil voice)**_** I'm gonna add some unexpected turns and twists starting next chapter. I'll give you a clue an angry relationship will start. Hehe I will give you a clue at the end of each chapter to what the next will be about! G2G it's way past my off-the-computer-or-i-will-kill-you time! Toodles and Noodles! **

**Sadie xxx **

**R&R or no next chapter for hmmm 5 months! I'm evil!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyyy! Just to thank everyone who reviewed! Soz I haven't updated in a while but I have just been really busy! This chap will be totally about Elliot and Sarah's feelings for each other and about what they plan to do abut these feelings. Some of this might surprise you but it might not. In future chapters I will do Lorraine x Calvin and Charlie x Anne. Hope Yhoo like!**

**Sarah POV**

Shit. "Lorraine!" I shouted into the bathroom where she was setting up her make-up set.

"Yeah?" she answered without looking up from her "work".

"The boys are already here!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!" she shouted "That is not possible!"

"Yeah well it is" I said "I was sitting on the window seat in mine and Jakes room when I heard voices outside, so I pulled back the curtains and who was standing outside but Jake, Mike and Elliot! I think Elliot might have seen me in not sure."

Lorraine came out of the bathroom and grabbed my hand. "We'll just lock the door then." she said.

She locked the bathroom door behind us like she said she would and sat me down on the edge of the bath.

She looked at all the make-up as if deciding where to start. "Lip-gloss" she said. She started showing me how to put on lip-gloss and other stuff and had only just finished explaining mascara when Jake shouted up the stair "Sarah come down here a minute!"

I looked at Lorraine to see if she was finished but she shook her head. "I can't Jake, I'm busy" I answered him.

"I got two words for you dude, Elliot Murtaugh's here!" I rolled my eyes at his weak attempt to get me down.

"So?" I shouted "What's that to me?"

I heard the pairs of feet coming up the stair, then people checking all the rooms for us. They knocked the bathroom door "We know you are in here!" Mike shouted "come out now and we won't force you!"

"Go away!" Lorraine shouted at the door "And we won't run you down!" I laughed at the memory of Mike running from Lorraine's car. "Sarah?" I heard Elliot's voice ask.

"Yeah?" I answered him quietly trying to keep my emotions for him out of my voice.

"Wanna come skating with us tomorrow?" He asked me.

I looked at Lorraine to see if this would get her approval for her whole "Get Elliot to like Sarah" scheme. To my relief she nodded eagerly. "Sure" I agreed "I might be a bit late though so you guys just head over to the skate park tomorrow and I'll catch up ok?" I shifted uncomfortably as if Elliot's eyes could see right through the old wood door to see me sitting here on the edge of the bath listening to Lorraine's make-up speech. "Ok" he said quietly "We will be over there at 9 o'clock just so you know." I heard them going back down stair. "Ok get this over with Barbie, I need some sleep." I said to Lorraine. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Mark POV **

"Yeah mom?" I said coming out from the bush.

"Don't you "Yeah Mom?" me, Mark Baker, get your butt over here!" my mom said.

I saw Kenny's dad come over and drag him out the bush toward the exit.

"What was that!" My mom shouted "This was meant to be a nice family holiday and here you are getting in trouble already!" She shook her head and I knew she wasn't that angry just a bit annoyed "You are on garbage duty the whole summer including the holiday and tomorrow you can help dad fix the place up unless I decide otherwise, now go round everyone that's still here up we are going home." I wandered off grabbing Jess and Kim as I went. My punishment wasn't that bad considering how much trouble the Trouble Trio would have been in if it was them. "Come on we are going home round everyone up" Tomorrow would be a long day.

**Elliot POV**

I was sitting in my room reading a sports magazine when there was a knock on my door "Can I come in?" Daniel asked

"Yeah" I said getting up to open the door.

Dan came in and sat on the edge of my bed picking up my picture of all eight of us kids and dad.

"We used to be happy family, right kiddo?" He said to me. I nodded remembering what we used to be like just basically a bunch of us. That was until dad met Wife No. 2. Man was she a bitch. She told dad that we were outta control and needed restraining and that's when the excessive training began, dad making a schedule according to our individual abilities. I had 2 hours study time each day during the school year 1 ½ in the holidays, with at least 3 hours of athletic training which for me meant practising on my board. Also we each had to practise an hour on or chosen musical instruments, I played the drums.

"So did you meet any of the Baker kids today?" I asked him.

An awed look came on his face "Yeah, Lorraine" he said "But I think she likes Calvin." He shook his head "What about you?" I grinned at him "I met Jake, Mike and …" I trailed off not knowing wether to tell him about Sarah. "Come on man, which chick do you like?" he asked me "Sarah" I muttered. He looked confused "Sarah, isn't she the tomboy?" I nodded "Sorry to break it to ya pal but apparently she doesn't date." I could fell my face dropping "I know," I whispered "But a guy's gotta try" Dan looked at me sympathetically. "I gotta go I'll see ya later." He said. He was half-way out the door when he turned round a bright smile on his face "Why don't you invite her round here tomorrow?" I shook my head "Me Jake Mike and Sarah are already going skating tomorrow." Dan laughed "We have a skate park right?"

I pointed to the door and kicked at his legs "Go!" He shrugged and walked out shutting my door behind him. I collapsed on my bed and considered his idea. It would certainly help my plan to get her to like me, I decided, but would she want to come over here. I know! I'll ask dad if I can invite all the Bakers over tomorrow! That would so work, good thinking Elliot! I climbed under the covers and switched my light out. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**A/N: Hey! So what did yhoo think? Sorry for any mistakes but I just couldn't type fast enough this chapter! Please review and say what yhoo think! Thanks once again for everyone who has reviewed and supported this story! I also am putting up a new story today about a girl who finds a competition for a chance to have an online chat with a mystery celebrity. She has no idea what she had just put herself up for. I won't tell you who the mystery celebrity is yet but maybe you can guess! I dunno what to call it, maybe And My Whole World Was Turned Upside Down.**

**Like I said I dunno but just type in my pen name and a list of my stories will come up and it will be the newest one. Obviously. **

**Toodles & Noodles!**

**Xxxxxxoooooxxxxoooxxo Luv Yaz!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been so busy starting a new school and stuff so that's why this chapter is up later than I expected. This I just like a Truth or Dare game Cheaper by the Dozen 2 style! Hope you like!**

**Sarah POV**

I woke up to Jake shouting. He banged on my door and said "Come on Sarah, some of us are going over to the Murtaugh's today you had better be coming!"

I shot up rushing to my closet for something to wear. I sighed because I couldn't find anything I thought Elliot would like. "Lorraine!" I shouted down the corridor. Lorraine looked out her room. "Yeah, Sarah?" she asked. I looked around then motioned for her to come into my room. She came in and sat on my bed and looked at me expectantly. "I need your help" I cried "I can't find anything to wear all my clothes make me look like a boy!" Lorraine laughed and pulled me toward her room, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sure I can find something to fit you, so sit on the bed and then I'll do your hair and make-up." I sat and waited patiently while she rummaged through her over-stuffed closet trying to find something that would fit me. "Here" she said throwing me a bundle of clothes "Get changed and I'll go set up my make-up and straighteners and stuff in the bathroom." she left through the en-suite door and I looked at the pile of clothes she had given me. It was black skinny jeans, a baby-blue spaghetti strap top and an over-sized grey Paramore hoodie. I threw them on and walked into the bathroom mentally preparing myself for the torture that Lorraine was going to put me through. She looked up as I walked in and grinned at me. "Perfect outfit, now just for the perfect make-up, hair and shoes!" she said. I sat down on the window seat and waited for the torture to begin. She straightened my hair then curled it slightly making it like, deliberately messy. She applied my make-up like five different ways before she was happy then she let me look in the mirror while she went to find the right shoes. I glanced at my reflection and gasped. I looked so different! Lorraine had used the smoky eye effect and had added in little flicks at either side of each eye, like an Egyptian. She had put on only a slight dusting of foundation, but it made me look paler than normal and she had used a little blusher so that it looked like I had just come inside after being out playing the snow. The lip-gloss she had used was just a few shades darker than clear, giving me a sort of pouting look. Lorraine came in just then holding up a pair of grey and white All Stars. I pulled them on and rushed downstairs. "Ready!" I said to Jake. His eyes popped open as he took in my new look. "Wow" he mouthed. I slapped him and he shook his head "I needed that" he said. I laughed at the look on his face and started to walk out the door. "Coming?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder. He walked out behind me and I jumped into Lorraine's car and he went into Charlie's. Lorraine walked out a few minutes later, got in the car and started to drive really fast for some reason _*mental cough Calvin mental cough* _ We got there a few minutes after everyone else and Serena told us that all the other kids had went downstairs into the games room. We followed her directions and knocked on the door. Anne shouted for us to come in and Lorraine stood in front of me and whispered "Make a scene, Butch." I raised my eyebrow at her and she explained "Put on a moody, pouty face, keep quiet and go sit down next to Jake" I nodded and put on my best pout. "Perfect" she whispered and opened the door walking gracefully in and sitting next to Charlie, I followed her actions as best I could but I sat next to Jake. I saw Elliot staring out of the corner of my eye and smirked. Anne grinned then said "We were just talking about what game, Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle. What one do you thing Sarah?" I considered it then said "Truth or Dare" Anne looked at Lorraine, who nodded. "Great!" Anne exclaimed "I'll be Dare Master, but when it's my turn one of you will dare me or me a truth question." We all nodded and sat in a loose circle Bakers on one side and Murtaughs on the other with Anne in the middle. She pulled out a bottle and spun it. It landed on Lorraine, who grinned "Truth" she said. Anne considered and her face lit up. "Who was your first kiss?" she asked. Lorraine blushed and whispered "Calvin, the second time we came to the lake" Charlie's face was priceless "You were only 10!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes "Calm down, hot stuff" I said to him. He sat back down and Anne spun the bottle again. It landed on Jake. "Dare" he said straight away. Anne grinned and dared him to do the moonwalk. It was hilarious! After about half an hour almost everyone had had their turn. Becky had to pick between Jacob or Edward from Twilight, Jessica had to sing Misery Business by Paramore, Kim had to say who say who she would wanted to be her twin if it wasn't Jessica, Mike had to scream like a girl, Mark had to say his favourite celebrity, Calvin had to kiss Lorraine, Charlie had to say if he fancied anyone in the room (Anne),Robin had the same question as Kim, Daniel had to show his boxers, Elliot had to say his celebrity crush and Kenneth had to say his most embarrassing moment. That just left Anne, Lisa and me. The bottle landed on Lisa and she got the same question as Mark. "Emmm, my favourite celebrity is Cam Gigandet" **(A/N; he is soo hot!) **Anne spun the bottle for the last time and it landed on her, "Since Sarah is the last one she gets to make up my dare" I grinned as the perfect dare came to my mind. "I dare you to go up to Jimmy and ask for a tampon!" I told her. Anne's face was a look of pure horror, but everyone else was laughing. She set her jaw and stood up. We all followed her to the living room hiding behind the door. "Dad?" we heard her ask. "Yes superstar?" Jimmy replied. I peeked in and saw Anne blushing "I was wondering, can I get a tampon?" Jimmy's face was priceless he was all flustered and it was all I could do not to laugh. Anne ran from the room and we all ran to the games room where we all collapsed in laughter. Anne glared at me and I could see that some evil plan was forming in her mind. "Ok Sarah, truth or dare?" I looked at her then said "Dare" She grinned at me then said "Ok Sarah you're dare is to kiss Elliot." I stared at her opened mouthed but I quickly regained my posture, set my shoulders then leaned across the circle and kissed Elliot's cheek. "No way Sarah, a proper kiss" I rolled my eyes then Elliot leaned toward me and our lips connected. It was _amazing_. It was over quickly but I felt sparks running all over my body. I pulled away and looked at Elliot. He leaned toward me again and I just let my body take control. I wound my hands in his short hair and his went round my waist. I felt his tongue brush across my lower lip, asking for entrance which I eagerly granted. He was an amazing kisser! Suddenly a voice from behind us said "What is going on here!"

**A/N: Cliffie! I am soo sorry! I couldn't help it! I need ideas for the next chapter so help please! I might be making a new Twilight story but I want it to be different instead of just Bella and Edward so if anyone has ideas that would be great! I hope you like! **

**Press the big green button…you know you want to!**

**Sadie xx**


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm sorry! The next chapter took so long because my computer broke and I had to wait until Christmas until I got a new laptop and my birthday was 2 days after so I have been kinda busy! Anyway the last chapter was a cliffie so I'm gonna try to make up for that in this chapter!**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_Sarah's P.O.V._

_**I jumped from Elliot as fast as I could. My head turned towards the door and I saw Serena and my mom standing there. At least it wasn't my dad or Jimmy. My mom looked around the room.**_

"_**We were… it was…emm" I tried to explain but I froze up and nothing would come out. **_

"_**It's ok Mrs. Baker" Anne said coming to my much needed rescue **_

"_**We were playing Truth or Dare, this was Sarah's dare." My mom sighed and shot a glance at Serena **_

"_**Well I was coming down to say that we have to go now because your father has a family day planed" All the Bakers in the room groaned and sent pleading eyes to mom. **_

"_**I know, I know but humour him he'll get bored of you whining and cancel it by the end of the hour, hopefully, now come on, home." We all stood up and said our goodbyes.**_

"_**Bye, Elliot" I whispered before walking from the room and past my mom to get into Lorraine's car.**_

_**As Lorraine started to drive away I looked back and saw Elliot run out of the Murtaugh's and he started to run after Lorraine's car but is his dad came out and grabbed him back into the house.**_

_**Lorraine looked at me in the mirror. "So, Butch, how was your first kiss?" she asked me.**_

_**I thought the question over in my head **_

"_**It was… weird, I got this really weird feeling, it's not like he wasn't a good kisser, he was trust me he was, but it was just…weird"**_

_**Lorraine laughed and shook her head. I looked at her questioningly but she just continued driving towards what would probably be an afternoon of hell.**_

_**Elliot's P.O.V**_

_My god Sarah's kiss was amazing even her just kissing my cheek was one of the greatest things of my life. I mean I had kissed girls before but never like that. Then stupid Serena and Mrs. Baker had to come and spoil my moment. After the Bakers had left I ran out and tried to get as close as possible to Lorraine's car to watch Sarah drive away but my dad grabbed me back inside._

"_What the hell was that!" He shouted at me shaking my shoulders._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him, did he know about me and Sarah kissing or was it me running after the car or what?_

"_Fraternizing with the enemy!" He screamed "the Labour Day Cup is soon and I can't have my team off-focus!"_

_I rolled my eyes Labour Day. It was tradition for us to enter, and win, but this year we had agreed not to as we were here for a relaxing holiday so we could just be a family rather than be like a group of super-kids with a psycho-coach, but obviously dad had changed his mind._

"_What! You said we weren't competing in that stupid cup again!" I exclaimed. My dad just snapped there and then right in front of me "Of course we are entering we have to beat those Bakers!"_

_I broke free of his grip and ran into the hall and shouted "Dad's entering us in the Labour Day Cup again!" 7 faces appeared over the banister and I heard a smashing from the kitchen. Shouts of protest came all at once and it was so loud I had to put my hands over my ears just to be able to myself think._

"_QUIET!" Serena shouted throwing her hands up in the air "kids living room now, stay there while I have a word with your father! Go…NOW!" This was the first time we had seen Serena angry and it wasn't a sight I wanted to see again anytime soon. We all ran into t he living room and we could hear Serena and Dad's raised voices but couldn't really make out the words. Serena stormed in and Dad was following pitifully behind her._

"_Sit" she said and we all hurried to obey her she paced the room for a while before she turned and spoke to us…_

_**A/N: Sorry! I just ran out of idea halfway through **__**L I don't know what **__**happened! Please end me ideas I need them! I'm not just being annoying I am clueless here! Review me what you think and I'll try and get up the next half of this chapter as soon as possible promise!**_

_**Sadie xx**_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I Finished the other half of this chapter faster than I thought thanks to those who reviewed I couldn't do it without you! So I hope you like this half of it as much as the first!**

**Elliot's P.O.V**

All of us even Anne & Calvin sat down quickly. Well that is except my dad.

"Sit" Serena repeated "All of you" She eyed our father meaningfully and he sat down rather unwillingly. Serena paced the room a little before coming to a stop and looking over us all.

She frowned at my father but her gaze softened as she looked over us children.

"Jimmy, you need to stop acting so possessively over the children all the time, we have already discussed the Labour Day Cup as a _family._ One individual in this family dose not have the right to change the decision we came to without consulting the others first and waiting to see if they thought this was best for our family. Not even you Jimmy." As Serena finished her speech we all sat in awe as not many people stood up to our father. She moved along a bit to stand in front of Anne & I.

"Now you two, I know you have feelings for two certain Bakers and as long as both Bakers feel the same you have mine & your fathers permission to pursue those feelings." Serena gazed at our dad as if to challenge him to speak up against her. He didn't.

"So" she continued "We get onto the real matter I called you here, no-one in this family will be taking part in the Labour Day Cup as we voted as a family before we came back to the lake that we weren't going to as only your father wanted to carry on this certain unwanted tradition". Our father stood up and pointed to a chair, Serena sat down gracefully and crossed arms waiting for what dad was going to say. "Yes we agreed that but now I've changed my mind and we shall be competing" He glared around the room "Tom Baker shall not…" He was cut off by Serena screaming in his face "Jimmy Murtaugh you have no right whatsoever to use this family as means to settle an old debt with a man you haven't seen for years! This is the last straw with you Jimmy unless you want to start looking for wife number four you will listen to what your family has to say on the issue if you do not I am packing my bags and leaving this instant!" Our father just stood there looking like a fish with his mouth opening and closing before slouching down into the nearest chair. Serena smiled "Good now we shall have another vote anyone who doesn't wish to participate in the Labour World Cup stand now and give a valid reason before we decide" Anne, Robin, Lisa, Calvin and I stood up.

"Elliot?" She asked me

"Yes I like Sarah Baker and she likes me too and if we participate in the Cup I will probably be banned for even looking at her for the rest of the holiday and I don't want that to happen."

Serena nodded understandingly and I sat back down.

"Robin, Lisa?" she asked next.

"We like the Bakers and we don't want to have to ignore our friends or compete against them in that stupid Cup" They explained before collapsing back down onto their seats glaring at their father.

"Anne" Serena asked

Anne looked at her father before saying

"The same reason as Elliot only with Charlie Baker"

Our dads eyes opened wide with shock and Anne laughed

"Well who did you expect it to be Jake?" She joked.

This had left just Calvin standing on the floor alone.

"So, Calvin what is your reason?" she asked and she seemed genuinely interested in what he was going to say.

Calvin glanced at our father before swallowing and saying

"For he same reason as Elliot and Anne only with Lorraine Baker"

His confession left the room so silent I could see the tumbleweeds rolling by.

"Well, dude you've certainly rocked the boat isn't she like younger than you?" Daniel asked

Calvin rolled his eyes "Only a year and it's never seemed to matter before"

Our father shook his head and said "We shall not compete"

The room was full of cheers from us and in the commotion he slipped away.

Thank God, I thought, I'll go over and tell Sarah first thing tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked it! Finally not a cliffy lol ****J. So there is this site where you can like discuss fan fictions and stuff (Yeah I didn't make the website but the person who did has been talking to me for a while and we decided that it was a really good idea=D I can't help myself) it's check it out you can start a forum on your fave fan fictions and authors and stuff =P.**

**Press the nice shiney green button you know you want to really…**

**Sarah xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Happy Easter!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I do have excuses but I'm not going to bore you! I was thinking of maybe taking this story down as I have my other two stories You Fed Her What? For twilight and Eye Spy for M.… children's TV show don't ask :L. I have much time for this anymore and I don't get many reviews so I don't know what to do :S anyway this chapter is just Elliot telling Sarah about not competing and some other stuff ;) **

**Wait!!!!!!!! don't go anywhere yet I almost forgot !!!! Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed!! Especially iheartcsinewyork mayball31659 and bookwormH36 for your continuous reviews it helps knowing that some people are reading every chapter and not just getting bored half-way through! **

**Sarah x **

**Elliot's POV **

That morning I made my way quickly over to the Bakers desperate to see Sarah again. I knocked on the door and Jake answered.

"Hey man is Sarah in?" I asked him. He looked me over before shrugging

"Sure dude she's up in our room you know where to go."

Then he wandered away leaving me to make my way up to their room. I knocked quietly on the door.

"Sarah you there it's me Elliot?" I said.

She opened the door. I was staring in shock she was just wearing sweats and a baggy jumper but she still looked beautiful. Sarah saw me staring and we both looked down and blushed.

She opened the door wider to let me in and I went and sat on the window seat while she sat on the bed.

"We aren't competing in the Labour Day Cup anymore!" I told her excitedly

Sarah came over and gave me a hug. It was really nice we seemed to fit together like jigsaws puzzle pieces, I know it's corny but it's true.

"So I was my dad and Serena are going out tonight and maybe if you wanted to come over and watch a movie?" I blurted out. Wait did I just ask Sarah out on a date?! Oh my god! Please say yes!!

Sarah blushed and looked down at her feet.

"As in a date or as friends?" she asked me and me, being lame again, went all un-cool and said

"It can be anything you want it to be." now she probably thinks I'm a complete wimp! Way to go Elliot!…

**Sarah POV**

I asked him if it was a date or as friends and he said to me with _the _most sincere, sweet look in his eye

"It can be anything you want it to be" I mean come on! How was I meant to resist that? I looked down at my feet knowing I was blushing.

"Sure, will 6 be ok?" I said quietly, peeking up to see him with a big goofy grin on his face.

He nodded furiously the grin never fading "That'll be great!" he said "I'm gonna go make sure everyone is out tonight so my stupid siblings wont annoy us!" With that he was out the door leaving me slightly shocked then laughing my ass off at him. He was acting like the Easter Bunny on a sugar high, but it was cute.

I knew I would probably need Lorraines help again but I wouldn't get it as she had to go to New York for a few days to sort out her apartment and stuff.

I sighed, I would have to do this on my own. I grabbed my skinny jeans (all different colours of course) and laid them on my bed. I decided on my baby blue ones with my black Guns 'n' Roses band tee. I couldn't find my blue converse so I settled on yellow just to be multi-coloured and grabbed my yellow hoodie as well just to be slightly co-ordinated. I straightened my hair but curled the front slightly just to make me look a bit more grown-up. I grabbed the foundation that Lorraine bought me along with the mascara, eyeliner, lipgloss and the eyeshadow. She bought me like a full make-up set but I couldn't be bothered with it all. I took my time putting it on trying to make it as perfect as I could. I had Egyptian style eyes with just plain clear lipgloss on. I thought I looked ok and I was ready to go. I looked at my clock to see how long I would have to wait before leaving and I saw it was already 7 o'clock! I had to be there for 10 past! Shit I was never going to make it I would have to sprint the full way there! Wait didn't Charlie say he was going to take Anne out on a date tonight? I could grab a ride with him!

"Charlie!" I screamed as he was literally just about to go out the door.

"Can you give me a ride to the Murtaughs since you are going out on a date with Anne tonight?" I asked him.

He looked around to make sure Dad wasn't there then nodded.

"But hurry up Dad can't see us go or we'll be deader than a dead thing!" he said quietly. I ran to the car and buckled up Charlie leaving a bit after so we wouldn't seem suspicious. As we began the drive there my mind was racing through all the things that could happen while I was with Elliot. I mean was it a friend thing or was it a date? I really didn't know but he said it could be what _I _wanted it to be. So what did I want did I want a relationship with Elliot or would that ruin our friendship if we broke up? Oh god I just didn't know! Sarah calm down! I chastised myself. I would jut get tonight over with and see where everything goes from there, there was nothing I could do about whatever happened it was all up to fate…right?

**A/N: Sorry! I know you guys probably wanted the "date" in this chapter ****but I want to dedicate a full chapter to that. I have an excuse for the cliffy this time!!! =D so what did you think?? Please review cause personally I know this wasn't the best chapter ever and I have a slight writers block!!! =O so please review it might give me some inspiration for the next chapter cause I have literally no ideas!!=( Anyhoo hope you liked!!=D **

**Reviews make me more hyper than the Easter Bunny on sugar high!!=P**

**Sarah x x x **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys!! it's the Easter holidays so I thought I would put up the date chapter now rather than finish my English re-draft that I'm meant to be doing!=P it will probably be quite short since its rather early in the morning and my friend just woke the full house up but I thought get started should have this finished by the end of the day!!**

**Sarah x **

**Sarah's POV**

As we got closer to the Murtaugh house I had butterflies in my stomach. I mean this was a date! Come on the two of us in the house alone and when I like him?! He doesn't like me I don't think but still!! What am I going to do! Calm down Sarah! You and Elliot are good friends and I'm sure that this is just two friends hanging out! I breathed slowly in and out, knowing Charlie was looking at me funny but really I was too worked up to care. All to soon we arrived at the Murtaugh house, if you could call it that it was the size of a mansion!! I got out of the car as Anne was coming out the front door. She gave me a hug as she passed which I returned she was like family to me sometimes.

"Elliots in the games room" she said to me. I nodded my thanks then proceeded to the games room where Elliot was supposed to be. He was sitting playing the X-Box checking his watch every now and again. He hadn't seen me so I walked up behind him.

"Hey El, what ya playing?" I asked him.

Elliot jumped out of his clothes nearly!! It was soo funy. His head whipped round to face me.

"Sarah?" he asked.

"Nope I'm the freakin ghost of Tutankhamen come to eat your brain!" I laughed "Course it's me idiot!"

He started to laugh with me and patted the seat next to him. He was playing Need for Speed : Undercover. This was my favourite game!

I grabbed a controler and put it onto 2 player mode.

"Your going down Murtaugh!" I said to him.

"Oh yeah Baker?" Elliot retorted "Well prepare to eat my dust!"

After about and hour and a half of playing we decided we would watch a movie now so we headed to the mini theatre. To be honest it was the size of a real one!

"So what are we watching?" Elliot asked "Action, Thriller, Comedy, RomCom, Sad?" I gagged at the last two.

"Thriller, if you don't mind, well that's only if wikkle Ewiot wont get scared!" I teased him.

The last time we had watched a thriller Elliot got soo scared that he was actually clinging to me like there was no tomorrow.

"Thriller it is then and no I wont get scared!" he said back slightly defensive.

I just laughed at him then settled down to watch the movie. He sat next to me and pulled our chairs back to that we were reclined all the way back. I sighed and wriggled down to get comfy.

**Elliot POV**

I thought she wasn't going to come! But thank God she did and we to be honest she did beat me a lot at the X-Box but still the thriller joke was unnecessary. I have seen this movie like a hundred times before I don't even find it the least bit scary more funny.

"So what are we watching?" Sarah asked me.

"We are watching IT. You know Stephen King, clown that eats children?" I said. Her face paled and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, can we watch something else please?" she asked in a small voice.

What was wrong with her? Did she not like the movie or something?

"Why?" I asked her "Are you scared or something? Cause I'll always let you hold my hand you know"

She let out a breathy giggle.

"No it's just I cant watch this movie" she answered vaguely.

I shook my head at her "Wrong answer Baker until you tell me why not this is the movie we are watching" I said waving the case in front of her.

"I'M COULROPHOBIC OKAY!" she shouted "I'm scared of fucking clowns now would you please change the DVD please!" I could see tears forming in her eyes and I quickly changed the disk to Nightmare on Elm Street.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I honestly didn't know. Is this better?" I said motioning to the screen where the title credits were rolling up.

She nodded and settled down again and because we were reclined she lay her head on my shoulder. SCORE!!! I knew she didn't like me like that but I could still try!

**Sarah POV**

I cant believe I told him that! Only me, my mom, my dad, Jake & Mike knew up until now. Its been one of my best kept secrets and I just told him! He didn't seem put off or anything about it so I just settled back down. I knew he only like me as a friend but that doesn't mean I couldn't try, right?

I lay my head on his shoulder, looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was smiling and he looked down at me and I swear it was like looking at the Cheshire Cat! He wrapped his arms round me so I snuggled in closer to him. We were kinda acting like a couple but that wouldn't happen, not with us anyway.

The rest of the night nothing of much importance happened. I went home when Charlie dropped Anne back off, but before I went Elliot pulled me in for a hug.

"I had loads of fun tonight" he said to me honesty filling his eyes. I grinned back at him.

"Me too, we should do this again sometime!" I answered back giving him a quick squeeze, wanting nothing more than to stay in those warm, loving arms forever, but knowing I couldn't then ran out to the car. I waved at Elliot as we drove away and smiled to myself. Tonight had been fun, and I had gotten a taster of what it would be like if we ever went out which we wouldn't. The smile slowly fell of my face. He just wasn't into me like that. To him I would be like a sister or a really close friend. The drive home with Charlie was silent and I could tell he was thinking about Anne. Why couldn't Elliot like me like that?

I shook my head to clear those thoughts. Soon we were home ad trying to get in as quietly as possible.

No luck however as Dad was sitting on the couch waiting for us. I mean come on it was only 8 o'clock!

I waved at him then went to make my way up to my room.

"I don't think so young lady, both of you sit!" he said, crap he was angry!!

"What is it dad?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"What is it Dad? What is it! The two of you just going off without telling anyone I was going crazy here!" he shouted. I shook my head.

"We told mom we were going out dad! Yeesh take a chill pill it's not like we're running away to join a convent or anything!" I said back to him.

Dads mouth was just opening and shutting like a fish. I took my chance to escape and ran up to my room. What a way to end the perfect night. Thank God I know how to talk my way out of situations otherwise I would be grounded, like, all the time!!

**A/N: Hey! I was going to write more but I have to go for a shower and go out and stuff so yeah.**

**The whole Coulrophobic bit (Sp?) is true for me. I hate them =(. Anyways what did you think?? Please review!!!!**

**Love all you guys!**

**Sarah x x x x**


	12. Author Note ! Sorry !

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't written in ages! My netbook crashed, then my old laptop that I was using didn't have enough memory for me to write, but my mum got a new laptop so I'm using that to finish writing my stories! I'll continue with all my stories soon, just wanted to let everyone know what was going on! (: **

**LoveLoveLove**

**Sarah xx**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: hi! (: so this is the next chapter! finally! Basically it's a few weeks on from their date and their still just friends and everything, its just kinda a filler until I get my writing head back on ! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They mean so much to me! **

**Love**

**Sarah xx**

**Sarah's POV**

It had been a few weeks since Elliot and mines date. Things were going well but I still couldn't quite decide whether or not he liked me. I really liked him though, even if he didn't like me back. Dad was getting all competitive with Mr Murtaugh again, although we weren't competing in the Labour Day Cup this year, what a relief! Lorraine and I had become really close, much to the bemusement of our family. We were never the two to get along but after all the help she has given me I realised she's not as bad and girly as I thought! A new family arrived today, their staying in the cabin across from the Murtaughs, there are only five of them, two adults and three kids, two girls and a boy. The girls are Jake and Mikes ages, and their called Laura and Casey. The boy is my age, his name is Christy. He is quite good looking, tall, blond shaggy hair, crystal blue eyes, I have a tiny crush on him, but nothing as bad as with Elliot! We went over today to introduce ourselves, the girls are, well, girly! They are both two times as bad as Lorraine! But Jake and Mike have the hugest crush on them I can tell! Jake wouldn't shut up about Laura, and Mike went all daydreamy then when I asked him a question his answer was Casey! It's slightly worrying! Me and Christy went skateboarding to get to know each other, he's cool, likes Paramore and he doesn't live that far from us. He moved to the street across from ours a few weeks ago, so that means he'll be going to my school! I think we could be quite good friends if I'm honest, he's so lovely! The Murtaughs came over as well, the house was quite small and was about to burst so we all went to the Murtaughs for dinner. It was mental to say the least. Jake and Mike both fell in the pool, Charlie and Anne got caught doing something I don't want to talk about, Lorraine took a hissy fit and basically everyone else was involved in a food fight that most definatley wasn't started by me! It was a good day though, but Elliot seemed quite jealous of Christy at dinner I wonder why?

**A/N: I know crappest chapter ever! I just wanted to write something! I'm soo sorry! Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter send them in! it would really be appreciated ! **

**Love you guys so much!**

**Sarah xx **


End file.
